A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor brake mechanism for a spinning reel where a rotor is configured for winding a fishing line on a spool by rotating around the spool in response to rotation of a handle extending from the spinning reel and where the rotor brake mechanism brakes rotation of the rotor in response to a bail arm being pivoted to a line release position with respect to the rotor.
B. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spinning reel has a reel body, a rotor rotatably supported to a reel body and a spool around which a fishing line is to be wound. The rotor has first and second arm portions disposed to face each other so as to clamp a rotary shaft, and a bail arm pivotally mounted at tip ends of the two arms.
The bail arm has a pair of bail support members pivotally mounted on the first and second arm portions, respectively, a fishing line guide portion including a line roller mounted at a tip end of one of the bail support members, and a bail disposed between the fishing line guide portion and the other bail support member. The bail arm may be positioned in a line winding position for winding fishing line around the outer circumference of the spool and the bail arm may be pivoted to a line releasing position where the bail arm is tilted from the line winding position so as not to be an obstruction when the fishing line is fed out or cast out from the spool.
Also, a bail reversing device is provided on the rotor for maintaining the bail at the line winding position and at the line releasing position and for reversing the bail between the two positions. The bail reversing device has a return mechanism for automatically returning the bail back to the line winding position when the rotor is rotated by the handle while the bail is being kept in the line releasing position.
Also, the spinning reel has a reverse rotation preventing mechanism for preventing the rotor from rotating in a reverse direction (in the rotation in the line feeding direction). When the reverse rotation preventing mechanism operates, the rotor is prevented from rotating in the reverse direction (a direction opposite the direction of rotation for winding line about the spool).
In such a spinning reel, when the fishing line is fed out by, for instance, casting, after the fishing line is hooked by a palm side of an index finger under the condition that the reverse rotation of the rotor is prevented, the bail arm is reversed to the line releasing position. The rotor is rotated so that the line roller comes to the fishing rod side so as to readily hook the fishing line. Then, the fishing rod is swung down and the fishing line is released from the index finger in the midway for waiting for fishing device to reach the water surface. After the fishing device has reached the water surface, when the fishing device sinks to some extent, the handle is rotated and the bail arm is returned back to the line winding position by the return mechanism of the bail reversing device.
Also, when the fishing line is fed by a pull from the fishing device after casting or on the fishing boat, after the bail arm is reversed to the line releasing position, a so-called finger braking operation for pressing the tip end of the spool by the tip end portion of the finger and contacting the palm side of the finger to the fishing line to prevent the fishing line from being loosened is performed. In this case, the rotor is rotated to a position where the bail support members constitutes an obstacle.
In the above-described conventional spinning reel, when the bail arm is kept in the line releasing position, if the reverse rotation is prevented by the reverse rotation preventing mechanism, there is no possibility that the rotor is rotated in the line feeding direction. However, there is a possibility that the rotor is rotated in the line winding direction. In recent spinning reel models, the rotor is of a very light material and is readily rotatable because the rotational balance is enhanced in order to obtain a high winding efficiency. For this reason, in the spinning reel whose rotational balance is enhanced, the rotor is likely to be rotated with ease in the line winding direction. When the rotor is rotated, even if the rotor is rotated at the rotational phase suitable for the casting or thumbing, the rotational phase of the rotor is readily displaced.
In order to avoid this, there is a prior art in which, when the bail arm is reversed to the line releasing position, the rotation of the rotor is locked. However, if the rotation of the rotor is locked, the readjustment of the rotational phase or position of the rotor relative to the reel housing is impossible. For this reason, whenever the rotational phase need to be modified to change the position of the bail support members for the casting and for thumbing, it is necessary to return each time the bail arm back to the line winding position to readjust the rotational phase.
An object of the present invention is to make it possible to maintain, in a spinning reel, the rotational phase of the rotor with respect to the reel housing and to adjust the rotational position of the rotor when the bail arm is in the line releasing position.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a rotor brake mechanism for a spinning reel includes a reel body and a rotor supported on the reel body for rotation in response to rotation of a handle which extends from the reel body. A bail arm is supported on the rotor, the bail arm being configured to pivot about a pivot axis defined on a portion of the rotor between a line winding position and a line releasing position. A brake member made of an elastic material has a ring shape and is disposed in a groove formed in the reel body adjacent to a portion of the rotor. A moving mechanism is supported within a portion of the rotor, the moving mechanism being configured to respond to movement of the bail arm such that a portion of the moving mechanism engages the braking member with the bail arm in the line releasing position.
In the above rotor brake mechanism, when the bail is swung from the line winding position to the line releasing position, the moving mechanism is moved in cooperation with the pivoting motion and is brought into contact with the brake member to thereby brake the rotor. For this reason, when the bail arm takes the line releasing position, the rotor is braked and the rotor never rotates accidentally. In addition, since the moving mechanism is brought into contact with the brake member made of an elastic material to thereby brake the rotor but does not lock the rotor, it is possible to readily rotate the rotor if the rotor is manually rotated. For this reason, once the rotor is set at a suitable rotational phase upon casting or thumbing, it is possible to keep the phase and it is possible to readily rotate the rotor from the set phase to another phase. It is also possible to adjust the rotational phase of the rotor as desired.
Preferably, the moving mechanism includes a lever member pivotally mounted on the rotor for pivotal movement between a first position and a second position such that in the second position a portion of the lever member contacts the brake member and in the first position the lever member is spaced apart from the brake member. As well, the moving mechanism further includes a cooperating mechanism for swinging the lever member toward the second position in cooperation with swing motion of the bail arm when the bail arm is swung from the line winding position to the line releasing position.
Preferably, a tip end portion of the lever member is configured for contact with the brake member and is formed with an arcuate shape with respect to a pivot axis about which the lever member pivots.
Preferably, a bail reversing mechanism is at least partially supported in the rotor. The reversing mechanism is configured to pivot the bail arm from the line releasing position to the line winding position in response to rotation of the rotor with respect to the reel body. The cooperating mechanism at least partially defines a portion of the bail reversing mechanism, and the moving mechanism is configured to maintain the bail arm in the line winding position and in the line releasing position.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a spinning reel is mountable on a fishing rod for winding a fishing line by rotation of a handle. The spinning reel includes a reel body having a handle, the reel body being mountable on a fishing rod. A rotor having a first arm portion and a second arm portion disposed on opposite circumferential sides of the rotor facing each other, is supported rotatably to a front portion of the reel body. A bail arm is supported at tip ends of the first and second arm portions, the bail arm being pivotable about an axis extending between the tip ends of the first and second arm portions. The bail arm is pivotal between a line winding position and a line releasing position. A spool is supported on the reel body proximate a front portion of the rotor for winding the fishing line. Further, there is a rotor brake mechanism for braking the rotor when the bail arm is positioned in the line releasing position.
Preferably, the rotor further includes a bail reversing mechanism for maintaining the bail arm in the line winding position and the line releasing position and for moving the bail arm from the line releasing position to the line winding position in response to rotation of the rotor with respect to the reel body.
Preferably, the bail arm has a first bail support member and a second bail support member pivotally mounted at the tip ends of the first and second arm portions and a bail extending between the first and second bail support members. The bail reversing mechanism includes a toggle mechanism which maintains position of the bail arm where the bail arm is in one of the line winding position and the line releasing position. The bail reversing mechanism further includes a protrusion formed on the reel body so as to be contactable with a portion of the toggle mechanism with the bail arm in the line releasing position such that in response to contact with the protrusion the toggle mechanism urges the bail arm from the line releasing position toward the line winding position. The rotor brake mechanism is defined by a portion of the toggle mechanism and the rotor brake mechanism is further defined by a brake member disposed on the reel body. The brake member is contactable with a portion of the toggle mechanism for braking the rotor with the bail arm in the line releasing position.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a spinning reel includes a reel body mountable on a fishing rod and a rotor formed with a first arm portion and a second arm portion disposed to face each other on opposite circumferential sides thereof. A, bail arm extends between tip ends of the first and second arm portions. The bail arm is reversible between a line winding position and a line releasing position. The rotor is supported on a portion of the reel body. A bail reversing mechanism is disposed at least partially in the rotor for maintaining the bail arm in the line winding position and the line releasing position and for reversing the bail arm from the line releasing position to the line winding position in response to rotation of the rotor on the reel body. A spool is supported on the reel body proximate a front portion of the rotor for winding a fishing line. Further, the spinning reel includes a rotor brake mechanism for braking the rotor when the bail arm is positioned in the line releasing position.
Preferably, the bail arm has a first bail support member and a second bail support member pivotally mounted at the tip ends of the first and second arm portions and a bail extending between the first and second bail support members. The bail reversing mechanism includes a toggle mechanism which maintains position of the bail arm where the bail arm is in one of the line winding position and the line releasing position. The bail reversing mechanism further includes a protrusion formed on the reel body so as to be contactable with a return lever of the toggle mechanism with the bail arm in the line releasing position such that in response to contact between the protrusion and the return lever. The toggle mechanism urges the bail arm from the line releasing position toward the line winding position. The rotor brake mechanism is defined by the return lever of the toggle mechanism and by a brake member disposed on the reel body, the brake member being contactable with the return lever of the toggle mechanism for braking the rotor with the bail arm in the line releasing position.
Preferably, the brake member is made of an elastic material and disposed substantially in the shape of a ring along a portion of the reel body proximate a portion of the rotor.
Preferably, the brake member is disposed in the reel body such that the brake member is not contactable with the return lever of the toggle mechanism with the toggle mechanism being circumferentially positioned proximate the protrusion.
Preferably, the toggle mechanism includes a first toggle spring mechanism disposed in the first arm portion for biasing the toggle mechanism into one of a first position and a second position, the first position corresponding to the bail arm being in the line winding position and the second position corresponding to the bail arm being in the line releasing position. The toggle mechanism also includes a second toggle spring mechanism which is disposed on the rotor and engaged with the return lever of the toggle mechanism for biasing the return lever into one of the first position and the second position.
Preferably, the first toggle spring mechanism includes: a first rod having a first end retained in a portion of the first bail support member, the first rod extending along the first arm portion; a first sleeve-like member into which a second end of the first rod is slidably inserted, the first sleeve-like member being mounted in the first arm portion and being pivotal about a mid-portion thereof with respect to the first arm portion within the first arm portion of the rotor; and a first spring inserted into an interior of the first sleeve-like member for biasing the first rod toward the first bail support member. The return lever is engageable with a portion of the first sleeve-like member. The second toggle spring mechanism includes: a second rod having one end retained in a portion of the return lever, a second sleeve-like member in which the second rod is received and which is pivotally mounted on the rotor, and a second spring for biasing the second rod toward the return lever.
Alternatively, the first toggle spring mechanism includes: a first rod having a first end retained in a portion of the first bail support member, the first rod extending along the first arm portion; a first sleeve-like member into which a second end of the first rod is slidably inserted, the first sleeve-like member being mounted in the first arm portion and being pivotal about a mid-portion thereof with respect to the first arm portion within the first arm portion of the rotor; and a first spring inserted into an interior of the first sleeve-like member for biasing the first rod toward the first bail support member. The return lever is engageable with a portion of the first sleeve-like member. The second toggle spring mechanism includes: a second rod having one end retained in a portion of the rotor, a second sleeve-like member in which the second rod is received and which is pivotally mounted on the a portion of the return lever, and a second spring disposed between the second rod and the second sleeve-like member for biasing the second sleeve-like member toward the return lever.
Preferably, a contact portion of the return lever is configured to contact the brake member and said contact portion is formed with an arcuate shape.
In the above spinning reel, the bail arm is reversed to the line releasing position upon casting or thumbing. Also, when the feeding of the fishing line is stopped or the fishing line is wound, the bail arm is returned back to the line winding position. When it is reversed to the line winding position and the rotor is rotated, the fishing line is guided by and wound around the spool. On the other, when the bail arm is in the line releasing position, the rotor is braked by the rotor brake mechanism. Accordingly, there is no fear that the rotor is rotated accidentally. In addition, since the brake mechanism just brakes the rotor but does not lock the rotor, it is possible to readily rotate the rotor if the rotor is manually rotated. For this reason, once the rotor is set at a suitable rotational phase upon casting or thumbing, it is possible to keep the phase and it is possible to readily rotate the rotor from the set phase to another phase. It is also possible to adjust the rotational phase of the rotor as desired.
As well, in the above configurations of the present invention, the return lever is a part of a bail reversing mechanism and is also part a rotor braking mechanism thus reducing the number of moving parts and simplifying manufacturing costs.
The rotor brake mechanism just brakes the rotor but does not lock the rotor in place, since with additional force it is still possible to rotate the rotor against the braking force. For this reason, once the rotor is set at a suitable rotational phase upon casting or thumbing, it is possible to keep the phase and to readily rotate the rotor from the set phase to another phase. It is also possible to adjust the rotational phase of the rotor as desired.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings where like reference numerals denote corresponding parts throughout.